Notifications
(This page is very new to the Jailbreak and needs editing, feel free to help out by adding your useful information.) Overview Notifications let players know what's happening in the world of Jailbreak. By purchasing Boss Gamepass, players on the Criminal team will receive further information when robbery locations open up like the Jewelry Store, Bank, Train, and Museum. Police get notified if robbery locations are being robbed and criminals with the Boss Gamepass get notified when robbery locations open up. There are many notifications in the world of Jailbreak and you will see them pop up every day. List of all notifications on Jailbreak Police notifications * "{Players name} started a Bank robbery". (A criminal has started a Bank robbery). * "{Players name} started a Jewelry Store robbery". (A criminal has started a Jewelry Store robbery). * "{Players name} started a Museum robbery". (A criminal has started a Museum robbery). * "{Players name} started a Gas Station robbery". (A criminal has started a Gas Station Robbery). * "{Players name} started a Donut Shop robbery". (A criminal has started a Donut Shop robbery). * "{Players name} stole your keycard". ( A prisoner/criminal has successfully pickpocketed your keycard. You will still have a keycard in your inventory.) * "{Players name} stole your pistol." (A prisoner/criminal has successfully pickpocketed your pistol. You will still have a keycard in you inventory.) * "{Players name} stole your donut." (A prisoner/criminal has successfully pickpocketed your donut. You will still have a donut in your inventory. You also do not have to have a donut in your inventory to allow prisoners/criminals to steal your donut.) Boss Gamepass * "BOSS: 'The Jewelry store is open and ready for robbery." * "'BOSS: 'The Bank is open and ready for robbery." * "'BOSS: The Museum is open and ready for robbery." * "BOSS: A train has entered the map." Museum notifications * "Museum opens in {amount of time}." * "You set off the alarms, police notified." (You placed foot on a security camera. * "Wait {amount of time} to disable security again." (You will have to wait a certain amount of time after you pull the lever in the museum if the other player has not pulled.) Cash drops * "Drop more than 250 cash." (The minimum amount of money you can drop in Jailbreak.) * "Drop less than 10,000 cash." (The maximum amount of money you can drop in Jailbreak.) * "You have reached the 50,000 cash limit you can drop per day". (The maximum amount you can donate per day in Jailbreak.) * "Wait {amount of time} ''to donate again." (The cool-down for dropping cash.) Mobile Garage * "You need to be in a vehicle to access the garage". (Using the Mobile Garage without being present in a vehicle.) Vehicle locking * "You cannot lock your vehicle here". (Locking your vehicle near another vehicle spawn.) Safe Donation * You got ''{number amount} ''gift(s) from: ''{Player's name}.) Receiving a donated safe from a player. Trivia * The amount of notifications can be significantly increased by purchasing the Boss Gamepass. * Notifications have been in Jailbreak since the start of the game. * Notifications appear on the bottom right of the screen. * Notifications unfortunately can not be turned off.